The present invention relates to a process for the production of a pressure molded body of synthetic resin plastic in which a bonding agent with a condensation resin or condensation resin mixture based on phenols and/or amino compounds and aldehydes such as formaldehyde (if necessary, in liquid form is applied to dry or dried wood chips and/or fibers for impregnation and, if necessary in combination with other materials such as covering and/or intemediate layers, is hot pressed during the hardening of the resin. In addition, the present invention relates to initial products which can be used in such a process.